You're My Weakness
by ChrysoberylGemini
Summary: Fukihara Aoi,mempunyai surai rambut scarlet menyerupai Akashi. Seorang teman masa kecil Akashi Seijuro yang pernah menyelamatkan Akashi dari hidup kesendirian yang penuh dengan ketegasan dan tuntutan menjadi perfect dikeluarganya. Aoi mempunyai dampak besar bagi Akashi,seperti kakanya. Tapi apa benar hubungan mereka hanya lah kaka-adik ? [OCxAkashi] ! typos,ooc,gaje,dll.
1. Chapter 1

hello there! yo~ ehem ehem. panggil author riko ya selaku author ni ff,nah author baru pertama kali nulis fanfic kuroko jadi kalo banyak typo or whatever maklumin aja ya atau mau kritik silahkan tapi jangan ehem pedas pedas ya author ga bisa makan pedas soalnya *oke lupakan*

etto.. langsung aja deh disclaimernya,

**DISCLAIMER** : KnB belong to **FUJIMAKI TADOSHI**

WARN : Gaje,typo,ooc,oc,garing

**Not Like I Read!**

Chap.1 I Found You

Fukihara Aoi,murid pindahan musim dingin (*).dan disini lah aoi berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah rakuzan high school.

Aoi Pov

Aku mengambil langkah pertamaku di rakuzan dengan imajinasi ku saat masuk kelas dengan kesan pertama yang baik saat tibatiba suara Pelayan ku mengganggu ku

"nona yakin tidak memerlukan saya?" Tanya Noka,ya noka adalah pelayan pribadi ku sebenarnya noka ini sebaya dengan ku tapi bisa dibilang dia lebih dewasa dariku maksudnya dia ini lebih pintar dariku bukannya aku bodoh atau apa noka hanya lebih cepat belajar

"sudah ku bilang aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri,lagi pula ini sekolah noka tidak ada yang berbahaya-" tepat setelah itu ada bola basket datang dari langit (?) dan mengenai kepala ku.

"huaa?! _Ojou-san? Ojou-san?"_sayup sayup aku mendengar noka memanggil ku dan aku langsung tepar begitu saja.

.

.

.

"…"

"ah kau sudah bangun?"Tanya sesosok wanita yang memakai jas putih di seberang ku."syukurlah ku kira kau tidak akan bangun" hah? Apa katanya tadi? Ini perawat bukan sih? Omongannya frontal banget.

"etto dimana aku?"

"hm? Di ruang mayat.."spontan perawat itu memberi jawaban yang sangat sangat tak terduga "ya jelas lah di uks sekolah memangnya kau kira dimana?"

Ah.. aku ingat tadi aku tertimpa bola sialan itu! chotto! Ini jam berapa?! Aku pun melihat jam dinding uks tepat di atas perawat tad. **Jam 9?! **Geez mati gw! #bahasaAncur

"e-etto aku harus ke kelas"kataku pada perawat setres (?) tadi."serius? miapah?"

"…"

Perawat itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah ku dia memegang kedua bahu ku "ne kau istirahat lah sepertinya kau kelelahan"katanya halus berbeda dari pertama bagimana kelasku.. "aku telah meminta izin pada wali kelasmu tenang saja"lanjutnya seperti membaca pikiranku

.

.

.

(skip)

_Hufft cukup lama aku disini.. huaaa! Hari pertama di sekolah menyebalkan! Bahkan aku tak sempat memperkenalkan diriku cih! Oh ya! Noka dimana?_

"_yo! Ojou-san"tepat setelahnya aku menoleh noka melambaikan tangannya_

"_ck! Darimana saja kau?"tanyaku pada Noka_

_Noka kemudian duduk di kursi dekat kasurku "ne Aoi.. kenapa kau tidak melupakan nya saja? Bukankah masih banyak laki-laki yang memperdulikanmu?" Noka kemudian memainkan rambut merahku "sepertiku" setelah itu aku merasakan wajahku memanas._

_Huaa apa wajahku memerah?_

"…_Aoi"noka membisikan namaku ditelingaku_

"_aku mencintaimu"_

Aku membuka kelopak mataku,tubuhku terasa berat.

_Mimpi?_

Kemudian aku menghela 2.. sepertinya sekolah sudah kosong,aku harus bergegas pulang sebelum itu aku harus menelpon supirku Jin-san,aku sudah terlalu biasa memanggil yang lebih tua memakai -san walaupun itu pelayan ku ,toh otou-san tak pernah mengeluhkan itu.

.

.

.

"moshi moshi? Jin-san? … ah hai aku sudah lebih baik sekarang … bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? … 15 menit? Hm tak apa lah … ah noka dimana? … begitu? … kalau begitu aku tutup dulu jin-san ja~ "

Aku masih berada di gedung sekolah tepatnya di tangga lantai 2 dekat uks aneh? Sudahlah jangan ganggu urusan gw suka suka gw (Riko : aoi.. bisakah bahasamu itu di perhalus) eh hai hai author sia.. sejurus kemudian author langsung menatapku dengan tatapan maksudku author kawai. (huek)

"bisakah kau menyingkir" suara berat itu membuat seakan akan kata-katanya itu adalah perintah bukan permintaan.

"hem?"aku menoleh kea rah suara berdiri laki laki pendek (?) *di gampar mas masnya* nan tampan (dan berani) dan berambut merah sepertiku dan.. matanya belang? _Huh?_

"?!"

"kau?"lakilaki itu menunjukku lemah

_Dia?! __**I Found you!**_

"kau wanita yang terkenapa bola basket ku tadi kan?"tanyanya tiba tiba

JLEB!

"Hahh" ku kira dia mengenalku seperti ku mengenalnya ternyata dia memang adalah Akashi Seijuro teman masa kecilku,dan dia telah melupakanku! Dasah Akashi Teme! Eh? Apa tadi dia bilang _bola basket ku? _Masaka?! Jangan jangan Akashi yang ngelempar bola sialan tadi! Geez.

"hoi!"Akashi melambaikan tangannya di wajahku.

"YA! Akashi kau keterlaluan!"aku menjurusnya dengan deathglare terlihat terkejut dan memiringkan kepalanya 30 derajat "apa aku mengenalmu" (eww! Akashi ooc banget!)

"dasar teme! Apa kau melupakanku?!"aku pun mengguncang guncang tubuhnya.

"hei hei.. rambutmu.. ah! Jangan jangan kau?!"sepertinya dia Akashi bertukar dengan ku,dia mengguncang guncang tubuhku lebih keras dariku tadi (?) "kau Aoi kan!"

"hft akhirnya ingat juga kau Bodoh!"

Akashi berhenti mengguncangkan ku seperti boneka (loh emangnya Akashi main boneka yah?) dia kemudian memeluk ku "aoi-chan! Sejak kapan kau ke Kyoto? Kenapa tidak mengabari ku dulu? Kau sekolah disini? Lucky! Kau kelas berapa? Kau ikut eskul apa?"pertanyaan bertubi tubi Akashi berlanjut.

"hei! Sudahlah nanti ku ceritakan sekarang aku harus pulang dulu,ah aku kelas 1-A biar kutebak kita sekelas kan? Haha ya jelas kita sekelah karena kita.."

"Absolut! (*)"kami pun tertawa (ckckc ooc bgt)

"yosh sekarang aku harus pergi,ja nee akashi~"aku pun hilang di telan Godzilla eh..

Akashi Pov

""yosh sekarang aku harus pergi,ja nee akashi~"lambai Aoi kemudian hilang di balik tangga.

Aku menghela napas. Tak ku sangka akan bertemu dia lagi setelah semua ini,apa ini hadiah?

Terdengar krasak krusuk dari belakangku dan ternyata itu team ku dan yang berbunyi tadi berasal dari plastik milik eikichi si raksasa Godzilla (?)

"tuh kan eikichi! Sudah ku bilang jangan berisik!"teriak si rambut hitam ke banci-bancian ya siapa lagi kalo bukan mibuchi reo

"hei! Itu bukan salah ku reo!"teriak si Godzilla ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Nebuya Eikichi

"hm yang berlalu biarlah berlalu"kata si rambut abu abu Hayama Kotaro

Sedangkan Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya berdiam walaupun menguping juga

"kalian.."

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 1 selese juga hehe mind to Review? Gomenne bnyk typo *puppy eye* (readers muntah) gomen lagi! Author disini ada perubahan dari yang sebelumnnya jadi maaf sekali lagi *hiks*

Yang dikasih tanda (*) itu berubah


	2. Chapter 2

Yo~ kembali lagi di acara Riko kece! Huahaha (..author gila,author nya setres,authornya sinting) hmm.. riko bingung mau salam apa lagi yah sudah lah yang bangke biar lah bangke (…) etto daripada riko makin setres langsung aja deh~ ah iya gomen! Di chapter 1 ada perubahan jadi disni ada sedikit berubah yang bingung silahkan cek chapter 1,yang berubah author kasih tanda (*) di chapter 1,sekali lagi gomen..

Hope you all like it

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basket** belong to** FUJIMAKI TADOSHI**

**Genre**nya tetep sama kek kemaren

**Warn** : Its makin Gaje,ooc,oc,garing,many mistake

**dont like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Ohayou nama saya Fukihara Aoi " Aoi kemudian membungkuk " yoroshiku onegaishimasu " lanjutnya.

"ada pertanyaan?"Tanya wali kelas 1-A yaitu kimitsu-sensei.

Dan jadilah beberapa orang eh bukan tapi sebagian besar kelas 1-A mengangkat tangannya.

"apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Merah.."_ cukup normal.._

"Bagaimana tipe mu?"

_Geez ini mulai menyimpang_

Dan blablabla

"Aoi-chan! Apa kau memiliki pacar?"celutuk seorang pria dengan wajah yang menyebalkan dan sangat

_Huh? So annoying.. _"ng.. hi-mi-tsu" eja Aoi (?) dengan memasang pose imut

"woahh Aoi Kawai! Pasti lah memiliki pacar memangnya seperti kau"celutuk cewe yang berada di sisi lain dan menunjuk pada pria yang memberi pertanyaan aneh tadi.

"ada lagi?"kimitsu-sensei bertanya lagi "baiklah jika tidak ada"

"etto fukihara kau bisa duduk disana" Kimitsu-sensei menunjuk ke kursi barisan ke tiga dekat jendela

Kemudian hal yang tak terduga terjadi,Akashi dengan rambut merah berkilaunya (author : huahahaha! Akashi model shampoo cuy!) dan juga tingginya yang rata rata.. _kebawah .. _(pfftt! *ngakak*)

_Hn. Awas saja nanti author kurang ajar! _Akashi bergemuruh dalam pikirannya.

Yosh balik ke cerita~

Akashi mengancungkan telunjuknya dan menampakan DevilSmilenya. Aoi yang merakan hal buruk pun merinding disko.

"ano sensei lebih baik aoi duduk di samping ku karena aku teman masa kecilnya"kata Akashi dan menoleh pada Aoi "dan juga bukankah lebih baik jika aku menjadi guru pembimbing aoi dalam pelajaran karena dia memang telah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran? Dan berhubung sebentar lagi diadakan Ujian kenaikan kelas?"lanjutnya

"woah ide yang bagus,baiklah Fukihara kau bisa duduk di samping Akashi"kata Kimitsu-sensei

Aoi pun berjalan lesu ke kursi barunya yaitu didekat kursi Akashi,Aoi merasa hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi

.

.

.

"ne ne apa kau pikir Aoi dan Akashi itu mirip?"

"hehe Akashi dan Aoi itu sangatlah cocok!"

"benarkah mereka itu teman masa kecil?"

"ku kira Akashi itu tidak memiliku sisi baik ternyata punya ya"

"jangan jangan mereka berpacaran"

Begitulah,sepanjang Istirahat Aoi banyak mendengar orang-orang berbisik tentang dirinya dan Akashi.

**Aoi Pov**

Aku menghela napasku dan duduk di atap sekolah,sebenarnya saat ini jam istirahat sudah habis 10 menit yang lalu walaupun begitu aku tidak peduli aku lelah! Yup aku bolos~

"memang benar aku kesini untuk mencari Akashi karena ku pikir Akashi sedang kacau setelah kejadian pertandingan basket rakuzan vs seirin kemaren tapi ternyata dia baik baik saja"aku menghela napas setelah itu pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan memunculkan sosok yang sangat sangattt ku kenal yup Akashi

_Eh?! Apa tadi dia mendengar perkataan ku? Tanya tidak Tanya tidak?_

"..Aoi"panggilnya

"H-hai?!" Akashi menatap tepat di bola mataku. Mata itu.. _apa mata itu terluka?_

"kau mendengar pertandingan itu dari mana?" benar dia mendengar ku

"etto.. ano" aduhhh aku bingung aku takut melukainya.. "katakan"desaknya. "A-aku mendengarnya dari guruku di amerika.. dia melihat pertandingan itu karena muridnya juga bertanding.."

"begitu.. kau mencariku hanya karena khawatir aku kacau?"tanyanya lagi "h-hai.. gomen,aku benar benar khawatir kau tau"aku menundukkan kepalaku dan aku berani tebak wajahku sangat merah karena malu! _Hm? Kenapa Akashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa? _

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit dan aku melihat Akashi tersenyum dan itu sangat manis! Ku ulangi sangat dan sangat manis! Andai kalian _melihatnya huahaha envy envy dah lu pada_ *plak!* author pun menampar aoi "back cerita oy!"

"arigatou ne Aoi-chan sudah meng'khawatirkan ku"kata Akashi dan wajahnya sedikit tersipu.

"Tapi-!"Akashi kembali dengan dirinya yang biasa "aku tak akan memaafkan mu karena telah bolos di hari pertamamu! Aku akan memberimu hukuman karena ini! Bersiaplah" wajah Akashi saat itu sangat dan sangat lebih menyeramkan _oke aku tarik kata kataku tentang envy tadi!_

.

.

.

Sekolah telah dibubarkan sedari tadi,hanya tersisa aku dan Akashi di sekolah mungkin.. aku harus menjalani hukuman Akashi dan hukuman itu adalah belajar untuk 3 bab! Ayolah aku memang ketinggalan banyak pelajaran tapi apa dia bercanda? Menyelesaikan 3 bab dalam beberapa jam? Yah bagi Akashi itu adalah hal mudah tapi bagi ku?

Aku terus menatap wajah Akashi tanpa menghiraukan katakatanya sama sekali. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah sikapnya pun sama sekali tidak berubah masih mempunyai 2 kepribadian. Dia yang kemaren saat pertama kali melihatku adalah GoodAkashi sepertinya kemaren dia hanya senang melihatku setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Aoi apa kau memperhatikan ku?"Tanya Akashi tegas jelas padat dan lugas (lu kira apa thor?)

"e-eh? Hehe gomen Sei-chan " godaku pada Akashi.

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah Aoi,masih sama seperti yang dulu"kemudian Akashi menutup bukunya dan mengganti posisi duduknya "hei hei kalau tidak salah kau itu pindah ke amerika saat smp kan?" Tanya Akashi."ya aku pindah ke amerika saat smp,kau ingat saat aku menonton pertandingan Teiko untuk terakhir kalinya? Ah itu sangat menyenangkan melihat kalian bersama-sama seperti itu" kemudian muncul sebatang lampu dari kepala ku "ne Akashi bagaimana jika kita Liburan bersama mereka setelah ujian ini? Itu akan sangat menyenangkan melihat kalian bersama lagi" Akashi terlihat berpikir entah itu berpikir beneran atau pura-pura hanya tuhan dan Akashi yang tau.

"baiklah,tapi dengan satu syarat" tertera DevilSmilenya lagi. Entah berapa kali Akashi menunjukan senyum itu. Dasar pamer! "kau harus mendapat nilai tinggi di ujian nanti ya.. minimal 8,5 lah" what?! Double what?! Lu kira gw jenius kyak lo apa? Huaa gw bisa gila! "Akashi hidoi! Bagaimana caranya aku mendapat nilai itu Akashi ahou!" aku pun ber pouty ria~ "lagi pula ini untuk kalian juga kenapa aku yang harus kenaa" Akashi menaikan alis kirinya "bukankah kau yang meminta ku untuk bersama dengan mereka? A-o-i-chan?" aku frustasi! "wakatta wakatta!"

.

.

.

Setelah berminggu minggu aku bermain (?) kebut malam untuk menyelesaikan pelajaran yang ketinggalan akhirnya ujian datang juga! Besok Akan ku tunjukkan pada Akashi hasil belajar ku! Yah walaupun aku masih ragu dengan itu ah aku harus bisa demi mereka! Aku akan membuat kalian bersama titik!

Hari H

Pagi-pagi buta aku sudah berada di sekolah, haha aku merasa sangat bersyukur,kenapa? Ya karena aku datang terlalu pagi sampai sampai aku datang kesekolah tepat bersama penjaga sekolah! Masih untung aku bukan seperti gelandangan yang duduk nelangsa di depan pagar hft ini hanya untuk Akashi sialan itu! _Huh? untuk.. Akashi? _

"wah pagi pagi sudah stand by aja disini ojou-sama?"goda Akashi yang datang beberapa lama setelah ku yah disini kelasku maksudnya hanya ada kami berdua,Akashi mungkin memang selalu datang pagi Akashi gitu lho yang namanya siswa teladan ter menakutkan di sekolah! "mou! Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus mendapat nilai tinggi kan!"kataku "hm? Aku tidak menyuruhmu, itu terserah kamu lho aoi-chan dan aku tak pernah memintamu datang sepagi ini kan?" sudah lah.. tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan seseorang yang tak pernah bisa ku kalahkan.

(skip)

Normal Pov

Setelah seminggu akhirnya ujian nista itu berakhir Aoi berputar putar di atap sekolah seperti orang keserupan ya cause hari ini hasil ujian itu dibagikan (author ngakak ngeliat muka nelangsa Aoi)

"yosh! Aku harus melihat hasil ujian ku dan aku yakin aku pasti mendapat nilai tinggi!"Aoi berteriak dan mengepal tangannya ke atas

.

.

.

Disinilah Aoi,dengan semua kertas ujian nya yang sama sekali belum dilihatnya,Akashi yang mulai gerah ngeliat wajah Aoi yang sedikit.. menjijikan? Mengambil kertas-kertas ujian itu dari tangan Aoi "kau ini! Hasil ujian itu untuk di dilihat bukan di pasrahkan baka!" itu lah yang dikatakan sang Akashi.

"hmm bahasa inggris mu bagus"kata Akashi sambil membalik lembar selanjutnya

"Yang kedua cukup" dan seterusnya tapi tak lama setelah melihat lembar terakhir wajah Akashi berubah datar yah.. dari tadi sih juga datar,Akashi menyerahkan semua kertas itu pada Aoi,Aoi yang bertelungkup di tangannya sendiri dari tadi sudah mengadah ke kertasnya yang di serahkan Akashi

Lembar pertama dilihatnya wajah Aoi berseri seri dan sampai terakhir wajahnya berubah menjijikan (?) "i-ini.."gumamnya dan Aoi menelungkupkan wajahnya kembali ya karena nilai ujian bahasa jepangnya rendah maksudnya dibawah rata-rata Akashi **8,2! **(nilai yang ditentukan akashi lho bukan rata rata tingginya ups)"huaaaa" teriak Aoi

Aoi merasakan tangannya hangat dan saat Aoi melihat ke atas ternyata tangan Akashi menggenggam telapak tanganny Aoi dan Aoi tersipu "Aoi.. kau sudah berusaha keras"kata Akashi "ta-tapi ini belum cukup untuk membuatmu bersama dengan mereka (generation of miracle)"Aoi kembali keposisi tersenyum "baiklah aku membuat pengecualian,kita bisa bertemu mereka"

_apa? Apa katanya tadi?_ Aoi bingung "maksudmu? Kita bisa bersama mereka selama liburan ini?" Tanya Aoi antusias "ya" "aku akan menelpon mereka"lanjutnya

* * *

Akashi : thor.. apa maksudmu di chapter ini kau banyak sekali menghina tinggi ku!

Author : whahaha my bad my bad khilaf mas

Kise pun datang

Kise : authorcchi! Kapan aku munculnya *hiks* authorcchi hidoi!

Author pun memeluk kise tapi aomine datang dan memisahkan kedua belah pihak "thor jangan ganggu ganggu pacar ku!"

_Heh? _

Author : sebegitunya aomine frustasi dengan ke jombloannya jadi maho.. sadarlah ahoumine! Kau memiliki momoi-san!

Momoi : tidakkk aku hanya milik kuroko seorang! *momo memeluk kuroko*

*semua sweetdrop*

Yak minna akhirnya selese chapter 2 fanfic gaje ini sebenarnya sih pengennya kemaren mau update tapi onii-channya author makai kompnya riko! *hiks* abaikan abaikan~ oh ya para readers sekalian di chapter 1 ada perubahan jadi yang masih bingung di chapter2nya kenapa beda dengan chapter 1 yang dulu bisa diliat chapter1 gomenne riko khilaf huaa

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan mem follow dan mem favorite fanfic riko arogatou gozaimasu! *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Helo maaf ya riko baru update lagi buntu plus kena sedikit musibah nih (gada yg nanya ya) yosh semoga suka ya

* * *

Kuroko no Basket belong to **FUJIMAKI TADOSHI**

**Genre**nya tetep sama kek kemaren

**Warn** : Its makin Gaje,ooc,oc,garing,many mistake & typo bertebaran

Jika ada kesamaan cerita,nama,tempat gomenne riko juga ga tau,Tanya aja sama rumput bergoyang

**dont like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"yatta! I'm here!"Seorang wanita bersurai merah itu mengangkat kedua lengannya keudara,senyum yang berada di wajah kawai itu semakin mengmbang,para pelangi aka kiseki no sedai (riko make yg jepang aja) yang melihat ke gajean Aoi hanya ber face palm ria kecuali Ryota kise yang sekarang ikut ber gaje ria dan koar koar ga jelas bersama Aoi.

_Flashback_

_"woah Aoi? sejak kapan dijepang? kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?"tanya si kepala pelangi_

_"etto a-aku buru-buru ke jepang setelah mendengar akashi kalah dengan kuroko di wintercup kemarin" Aoi agak mem blush saat menyebutkan nama Akashi. Akashi yang mendengar itu untuk kedua kalinya masih merasa perasaan yang aneh saat tau wanita ini mengkhawatirkannya tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu kembali kejepang sendirian hanya untuk mencari seorang 'Akashi'_

_"apa Aoicchi hanya mengkhawatirkan Akashicchi? kau tidak mengkhwatirkan kami saat kami mengalami itu juga-ssu?" kise pun bergelayut manja di tangan Aoi,Akashi yang melihat itu merasa aneh di hatinya ia merasa gelisah saat Aoi berada disekitar laki-laki selain dirinya._

_'aku benci ini' kemudian Akashi menarik lengan Aoi dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari para hentai disana (Midorima : he-hentai? aku hentai?)_

_Aoi adalah childhood friend akashi dan juga kiseki no sedai,Aoi baru saja mengenal mereka saat smp berbeda dengan akashi,Aoi bisa dibilang tumbuh bersama dengan Akashi -kecil yang selalu dibawah pengawasan ayahnya. Saat smp Aoi sering sekali bermain bersama kiseki no sedai tidak jarang mereka bermain basket bersama,Aoi dulu memang tidak terlalu mengerti basket ia hanya ingin bermain bersama Akashi dan akhirnya sekarang Aoi memiliki skill basket karena Aoi belajar di Amerika bersama gurunya._

"dasar dua idiot" Keluh Aomine yang ga sadar dirinya juga I-di-ot."kau lupa bahwa kau juga idiot ahoumine?"sindir Midorima,baru saja aomine ingin membalas perkataan Midorima Kise langsung berkoar pada pelangi pelangi "Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi! Cepatlah-ssu~ " panggil kise sambil melambailambai gaje yang sebenarnya melupakan satu orang yaitu kagami,riko bahkan sampai lupa *plak* "kau melupakanku..*hiks*" keluh Kagami. Kise yang pada dasarnya lupa hanya cengar cengir "hehe warui warui kagamicchi"

Sebenarnya Kagami di ajak Akashi (wah akur ya riko heran..) aneh sekali kan? Baiklah kita flashback sebentar

"_moshi moshi?"pria berambut biru muda itu mengangkat teleponnya dia adalah alah kalian tau aja kan "hm? Akashi-kun?" _

"_tetsu kau ikut bersama kami liburan ini?"Tanya Akashi yang langsung TTP,mana nadanya maksa lagi ni orang. heran Riko_

"_chotto matte liburan bersama kami? Memangnya bersama siapa?"Tanya kuroko lagi._

"_yang jelas bersama kiseki no sedai"_

"_Kagami-kun?"Tanya kuroko wah kuroko berani sekali membawa nama kagami ya.._

_Kagami yang memang dari tadi di samping kuroko mendengar percakapan itu langsung telonjak gimana ga kelonjak? Namanya Akashi gitu! Dalam hati Kagami __**dasar kuroko teme!**_

_Akashi yang sadar akan kuroko tak akan ikut jika tidak ada cahayanya yaiyalah kalo bayangan gada cahayanya ga keliatan kan (thor.. lo bicara apa sih? __**Eh? Hehe lupakan**__) _

"_aku baru ingin mengajaknya" Akashi bohong.._

_Dan alhasil Akashi menelpon Kagami lewat handphone kuroko karena tidak tahu nomer ponsel kagami dan isi percakapan itu sangat meneganggang Akashi dengan nada memaksanya kagami dengan kebodohannya yang berani melawan Akashi walaupun agak Takut gimana ga takut? Mainnya gunting ni anak_

Yak begitulah !

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada dipenginapan di daerah Nagano mereka kesusahan mencari penginapan yang dekat dengan tempat/pegunungan buat main ski dan akhirnya berhasil setelah keliling selama 3 jam beruntung pula di penginapan ini ada onsennya wuih..

"ne minna.."panggil aomine yang berurusan dengan resepsionis penginapan yang bergaya tradisonal jepang ini,kenapa bukan Akashi? Cause Akashi males dan menyuruh Aomine. Anggota kiseki no sedai,kagami,dan Aoi pun nengok dengan dramatis ke Aomine yang berwajah Nista ini seriusan lho wajahnya beneran nista (?)

"etto.. kamarnya hanya sisa 4 dan sebenarnya ruangannya bisa dibilang minim"tutur Aomine halus yang masih bisa didengar mereka "Naniiiii?!"teriak semuanya min aomine yang udah pasrah duluan. Yang penasaran dengan cara aomine bicara sama si resepsionis banyangin aja ya sendiri *devil laugh*

.

.

.

"jadi pembagian kamarnya gimana-ssu?"Tanya kise ya siapa lagi yang make –ssu selain kise ya ga?

Sekarang mereka berunding di salah satu kamar yang mereka pesan,Aomine dengan tampang sok mikirnya padahal mikir hentai karena disini ada onsennya,Akashi dengan wajah santainya,Murasakibara tetep makan dimana aja,Midorima dengan tampang kenapa-aku-bisa-bersama-mereka,Kuroko dan Kagami malah diem (baca : kagami tegang),Aoi dengan wajah panik karena harus sekamar dengan salah satu cowo sinting disini,Kise dengan wajah antusias mau sekamar sama Aoi (kise hentai! Yah walaupun lebih hentai Aomine!)

Setelah berlama-lama hari pun mulai gelap,matahari bersembunyi dari si pelangi (?) dan sedari tadi gaada nemu titik terang buat nentuin pembagian kamar. Aoi yang mulai bosen mencelutukkan ide yang egois "bagaimana jika aku dikamar sendirian! Jadi tak perlu seribet ini"kemudian Aoi berpouty ria

"Aoicchi hidoiii!"teriak Kise yang telah berlinang air mata

Tepat setelah itu si dewi penyelamat datang dengan muka sangarnya (?) dan siku siku di kepalanya

"Dai-chan!"teriak dewi berambut pink dengan asap yang bergempul di kepalanya (pasti readers taulah)

"eh? N-nani?"jawab Aomine yang merasakan hawa Kematian. Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri ya *tehee*

.

.

.

Jadi pembagian kamarnya menjadi :

Aoi/Momoi

Kuroko/Murasakibara

Kagami/midorima/Aomine/Kise

Akashi,jelas saja sendiri memang siapa yang mau di bantai **Akashi Seijuro ?**

Malamnya,di kediaman **Kagami/Midorima/Aomine/Kise**

"ne.. kenapa kita harus sekamar!?" teriak Kagami yang frustasi karena satu satunya kamar yang melibihi muatan disana apalagi ditambah sicerewet Kise juga disana *uhuk*

"kau pikir aku juga ingin sekamar dengan double Baka huh?"Midorima yang juga bisa dibilang frustasi bersuara sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak menurun itu (so keren lu mi-chan! *ditabok midorima*)

"siapa yang kau sebut Baka?!"teriak Both Kagami dan Aomine dengan kompaknya.

"ara ara Aominecchi dan kagamicchi akur juga ya" ujar sibanci kita *uhuk* ralat Kise. sedangkan Midorima udah sweatdrop ria.

"Akashi sialan itu! Enak sekali dia dikamar sendirian sedangkan kita berempat! Padahal dia bertubuh kecil! Teme!"Kata Kagami sambil mencabik-cabik bantalnya seperti neko (?) ooc sekali ckck.

"hm hm aku setuju dengan kau kali ini bakagami"Aomine mengiyakan

"terima kasih ahoumine" dan mereka pun berpedang mulut (?) dengan riangnya.

"Hachhi!"Akashi bersin ditempat dan mengambil tisu cadangannya yang selalu ia bawa bak tante tante "sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku ya -cekres- (bener ga bunyi guntingnya akashi?)

Beralih ke kediaman **Kuroko/Murasakibara**

Yah sepertinya di sini tenang damai dan berani (?) yah walaupun banyak sekali sampah bekas snack Murasakibara si godzilla kita ini.

"murasakibara-kun aku ingin memeriksa kagami dulu,kau mau ikut?" Ajak Kuroko pada Murasakibara. "boleh"

dan mereka pun beranjak ke kamar kagami dkk. ya minna berdoa saja agar mereka baik-baik saja dan tentram dan damai semoga tidak rubuh tu kamar ckckck

Di kediaman **Aoi/Momoi**

"Sat-chan? apa kau sakit?" tanya Aoi sambil memegang dahi Momoi,benar saja ternyata Momoi sakit Aoi buru-buru ke kamar Akashi untuk minta tolong,kamar Akashi berada di sebelah kamar Aoi/Momoi jadi tidaklah jauh.

"Akashi? apa kau didalam?"kemudian Aoi menggeser pintu kamar Akashi dan ternyata Akashi sedang tidur

_apa akashi kelelahan? _pikir Aoi.

"ng?" terdengar gumaman dari Akashi. "Akashi?"

"ada apa Aoi?" Akashi pun bangun dan merapikan bajunya yang kusut akibat posisi tidurnya yang tidak elit.

"ano apa kau bisa memeriksa sat- maksud ku Momoi-chan?"tanya Aoi dengan wajah khawatir

.

.

.

setelah Akashi selesai memeriksa momoi dengan peralatan seadanya (baca : tangan dan perkiraan) Akashi bilang pada Aoi bahwa Momoi mengalami Flu yang berat dan dia juga bilang biasanya Jika seorang mengalami Flu di musim dingin seperti ini lebih membahayakan karena virusnya cepat berkembang (oke author ga tau apa apa tentang kedokteran jadi author gatau deh bener apa engga ya wkwk)

"jadi lebih baik kamu pindah kamar agar terhindar dari virus dan memberi ruang agar Satsuki beristirahat"jelas jadi pertanyaan Aoi sekamar dengan siapa?

dan pemilihan Wajah termirip Riko jatuh kepada! *uhuk* dan Aoi sekamar dengan Akashi! yeay! (?) karena kalo Aoi bersama Kagami dkk kemungkinan melebihi kemuatan (yah walaupun udah melebihi muatan deh) dan kalo sama kuroko ada murasakibara yang Godzilla itu tidak tidak author ga tega Aoi sekamar dengan murasakibara jadi Aoi bersama Akashi yup karena alasan lain (mungkin bakalan ada harem *ngakak* kidding fanfic riko yang ini ratingnya T jadi yang mengharap kejadian *ehemharemehem* sayang sekali tidak bisa disini ckck sayang sekali bung lhoh?)

.

.

.

sekarang tengah malam dan semua orang termasuk kiseki no sedai udah tidur 'tabun' tapi di kamar Akashi,Aoi masih terjaga karena merasa hal aneh. Aoi gelisah dan bingung karena sekamar dengan Akashi teman masa kecilnya. Kiseki no sedai sama sekali tidak tau karena ketinggalan berita.

_kenapa aku ini? bukankah aku dulu sering tidur bersama Akashi dulu? kenapa aku segelisah ini _Pikir Aoi

"Aoi?"panggil Akashi. Sayang sekali saudara saudara Akashi belum tidur! lain waktu pasti pasti! (lhoh? pikir apa sih ni author setres)

"n-nande akashi?"

"seijuro,panggil nama ku saat kita hanya berdua"ralat Akashi

"h-hai Sei-chan? daijoubu ka?"

_kenapa akashi baka ini! dia semakin membuat hatiku aneh!_

Aoi dan Akashi tidur diruang yang sama dan di futon yang berbeda Akashi membelakangi Aoi jadi Aoi tidak bisa melihat wajah Akashi

"Sei-chan? bagaimana perasaanmu padaku untuk sekarang?" Deg! _nande? apa yang ku katakan ini astaga apa aku gila._

tidak ada respon.

_mungkin dia telah tidur? syukurlah_

Aoi pun bangun dan beranjak ke luar dengan hati-hati.

Aoi yang tidak tau Akashi juga masih terjaga tidak tau bahwa Akashi berpikir keras tentang pertanyaan Aoi tadi

_apa maksudnya? _pikir akashi

* * *

**ya minna riko mau jelasin dikit. (terserah kalo yang ini mau di baca apa takut ada yang ga jelas di sini jadi mau riko jelasin dikit) gommenne minna**

**Nah si Aoi ini kan teman masa kecilnya si Akashi mereka berteman sejak sd,terus waktu Akashi smp di teiko Aoi ga sekolah di Teiko dia Sekolah di sekolah putri namanya terserah readers aja lah tapi si Aoi sering waktu pulang sekolah ngeliat team teiko khususnya si Akashi dan juga sering ikut latihan sama anggota lainnya. Dan Momoi marah tadi gara gara ditinggal Aomine di jalan dan bilang ke kiseki no sedai bahwa momoi ga bisa ikut padahal ditinggal kasian ya. (momoi : elo yang jengkelin thor! )**

**udah itu aja.**

**yosh akhirnya setelah seminggu (bener ga?) update juga. aduh riko mau cepet cepet update jadi mungkin disini makin gaje deh plus mungkin ga seru ceritanya/kependekan ya? dan typo bertebaran bisa kasih masukan/kesalahan author? gomenne minna-san riko akhir akhir ini dapet sakit hahaha jadi susah update nih (wah riko sok sibuk nih)  
mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer,

Kuroko no basket beserta chara bukan punya Riko tapi milik **Fujimaki Tadoshi-san. You're my weakness baru punya Riko.**

**warning, penuh dengan gaje,typo's alurnya kelambatan, EYD ancur, dan disertai dengan kesalahan fatal lainnya.**

**Rated, T+ untuk kali ini.**

**Genre, Romance & Comedy**

**Cover not mine, i dont own any picture here.**

**Pair Aka/Kuro/OC x OC**

**Dont like? dont read.**

**enjoy!**

Angin winter bersepoi-sepoi tanpa menyadari apa yang diterjangnya. Sosok berkulit pucat entah pucat itu kedinginan atau memang kulitnya bergetar halus tanda jika wanita itu kedinginan. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya. Iris Merah seperti kaca bercak darah itu menatap nanar langit biru tua yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam.

_"bagaimana perasaanmu padaku untuk sekarang?"_

Pikirannya menggila akan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia dapatkan jawabannya. Aoi tak pernah mendapat akhir dari semua itu bagaimana bisa Aoi menanyakan pada seseorang yang mungkin bisa dirinya sendiri tidak pernah ada dalam diri orang itu? dan bagaimana mungkin Aoi mengulang semuanya seperti film rusak yang terekam berulang-ulang.

untuk kesekian kalinya Aoi menghela napas beratnya. Setelah menanyakan pertanyaan Absurdnya pada Akashi Aoi mengendap-endap keluar Kamar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Rasanya Aoi ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya, berlebihan? tentu, untuk seseorang yang normal memang itu berlebihan tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang jatuh cinta tapi tidak menyadari hal itu. Lucu sekali bukan?

jika bisa dirinya sangat ingin mengulang waktu untuk tidak bertanya hal itu, atau jika memang bisa dirinya pun ingin sekali memutar waktu sebelum ia kembali ke jepang sendirian. Apa yang dipikirkannya? untuk apa kembali dan berakhir pada akhir yang sama. ya Aoi pernah mengalaminya, Pertanyaan yang sama untuknya yang berakhir pada perlarian.

_bagaimana jika ini juga sama?_

Aoi mengacak rambutnya penuh frustasi. Dibiarkannya rambut merahnya terbawa angin. Tubuhnya yang semakin memucat akibat angin malam yang diberkahi salju sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya.

Lucu sekali jika mencoba mengulang semuanya dan berakhir sama pada akhir yang membuatmu kesudut yang sama.

"Aoi-san?"

sosok mungil itu kini menegang kaku, Bahu kecilnya bergetar. Ketakutan akan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. Pikirannya berkecamuk, untuk apa bersembunyi? bukankah akashi tadi tidur? tapi kenapa dirinya sangat tegang untuk bertemu seorang itu.

" Aoi-san sedang apa?"

Ada perasaan lega bercampur kecewa disana. kuroko Tetsuya Duduk tepat disamping Aoi, menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"i-ie bukan apa-apa kok Kuroko-kun" Wanita itu mencoba memiringkan kedua sudut bibirnya, walau berhasil tapi dari sudut manapun senyum itu terlihat kaku.

Kuroko yang terkenal dingin itu pun terlihat masa bodoh, tapi melihat tubuh pucat disampingnya itu ia tidak bisa menggeserkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"tapi tubuhmu sepertinya tidak sepikiran ya" Kata kuroko halus, sangat halus malahan tapi kenapa telinga Aoi sangat sensitif kali ini. Sangat terlihat kalau wanita disamping kuroko mendengar bisikan kuroko tadi karena sekarang kepala Aoi kini 100% menatap Kuroko. Mencurigakan memang.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Aoi terbata-bata.

"aku tau kau mengerti dengan jelas aoi-san"

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis aoi, sudah jelas itu bukan keringat semacam kepanasan atau kelelahan karena hei siapa yang bisa menyangkal jika cuaca saja dingin melewati 0 derajat huh? Kuroko mengerti dengan jelas Aoi sedang gugup. Kuroko bangga dengan pengamatannya itu.

"nah, ada yang ingin diceritakan aoi-san?"

.

.

.

"ng?"

Murasakibara segera bangun dari mimpi surga makanannya. ahh, dimana pun anak ini berada bahkan didunia mimpipun Murasakibara berpikir tentang makanan. _mattaku._

Murasakibara bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya 'dimana kuro-chin?' tapi sebelumnya pastinya Ia mencari snack tercintanya dulu.

dengan malasnya Murasakibara beranjak keluar kamar tidak lupa dengan snack-snacknya.

sesampainya diluar, Ia celingak-celinguk kesamping kanan-kiri. Sepertinya temantemannya masih terjaga, sudah jelas kalau mereka masih terjaga lampu kedua kamar masih menghiasi kedua kamar itu.

Murasakibara putuskan untuk kesalah satu kamar saja.

Yaiyalah kesalah satu kamar! emang bisa ya kamu (murasakibara) belah dua terus ke kedua kamar secara bersamaan?! yang ada penghuni kamarnya jerit-jerit ketakutan terus jingkrak-jingkrak gajelas. Bayangkan kalau Midorima tsundere itu lompat-lompat ketakutan? yang ada takao malahan ngakak guling-guling #plak/

Murasakibara dengan entengnya menggeser pintu kamar anggota kiseki no sedai yang lain.

Betapa terkejutnya Murasakibara dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, terbukti dari maibou tercintanya kini tertidur lemas ditanah.

.

.

.

" Arigatou Kuroko-kun, tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa aku hanya berjalan-jalan"

Kuroko semakin curiga dengan Aoi tapi sudahlah, berapa kalipun Kuroko bertanya Ia yakin tidak akan mendapat jawaban kali ini. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit malam penuh dengan salju kecil berbentuk bunga.

Kedua remaja itu hilang dalam diam, hening. Mereka seperti hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak mencoba membuka jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menggila dalam diri mereka. Seakan mencoba mengobati luka-luka dengan meratapi diri sendiri betapa menyedihkannya mereka. Membiarkan waktu menjawabnya.

Angin malam semakin gencar menusuk kulit pucat mereka, Dinginnya angin seakan menjadi ilusi pedang yang sangat tajam dan menusuk kulit-kulit itu. Keduanya sama sekali tidak keberatan saat pedang itu menusuk mereka, bahkan itulah yang mereka tunggu.. untuk mencoba menyakiti diri mereka sendiri atas kesalahan yang mereka lakukan dulu.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang disudut lain yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh. Rahangnya menguat dan saling bertubrukan, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat seakan kapan pun tangan itu bisa saja membunuh Pemuda Light Blue itu.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

hoho bagaimana? tidak menarik atau apa? oke maafkan kelabilan author karena pernah berpikir ingin men discontinue kan ni fic bahkan terlintas untuk mendelete tapi tidak jadi karena mengingat readers setia Riko untuk tidak meng unfollow/unfavorite fic ini *hiks* Arigatou naa dan maafkan author labil ini. dan maafkan author karena chapter ini alurnya terlalu lambat atau kependekan? silahkan kiriman kekesalan kalian dari review ._.

Ayo~ ada yang bisa nebak siapa orang yang mau membunuh Kuroko? akan terjawab dichapter depan atau mungkin depannya lagi. Ada yang penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Murasakibara? okee author tidak akan menundanya kechapter depan karena authorpun takut jika lupa dan satu lagi apakah ada yang setuju jika ni fic pairingnya ditambah KuroxOC? ada yang ga setuju? maaf ya Riko sepertinya terobsesi dengan Kuroko akhir-akhir *ditendang/ new pair [Akashi/Kuroko/OCxOC OR Akashi/Kuro/OCxAoi] tidak usah berlama-lama lagi pertama kalinya di fic ini Riko persembahkan OMAKE~

* * *

**Omake (King games)**

Betapa terkejutnya Murasakibara dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Bahkan Maibou yang selalu bertengger manis di bibir titan itu sekarang terjatuh. Bibirnya refleks menganga dengan dramatisnya.

oke kita mundur kebeberapa menit yang lalu.

Dihadapannya Keempat orang warna-warni tengah berduduk santai dua orang sedang tertawa dan dua orang lainnya menjadi bahan yang ditertawakan, bukan-bukan karena itu Murasakibara membeku takjub tapi karena-

"gyahahaha lebih dekat lagi ahou!" Teriak Kagami sambil menepuk keras lantai (kayu) yang ia duduki, sedangkan Midorima berusaha mati-matian tidak tertawa lepas alhasil Midorima menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang kini berada didepan wajah Midorima yang memerah, bahkan Air mata turun dari kelopak Midorima saking ngakaknya.

Dihadapannya Kedua orang yang sangat kita kenal yang sering jadi pair favorite AoKi sedang dengan posisi yang er.. posisi yang menegangkan. Jarak Aomine dengan Kise sangatlah dekat jika saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menjadi pembatasnya, Sebuah pocki terlentang manis dikedua mulut pemuda itu. Wajah Kise semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Kagami tadi. Kedua tangan Aomine dengan mulusnya mendarat dikedua bahu model manis itu, tidak kuat dengan gravitasi yang ia tumpang dengan terpaksa Aomine menaruh kedua telapaknya pada Kise yang sukses membuat Kise semakin memerah saja.

"diam kau bakagami!" Teriak Aomine dengan tidak jelas karena masih menggigit pocki sialannya.

Jarak kedua pemuda itu semakin dekat sisa 1 jengkal lagi mereka pasti akan bersentuhan.

"hei! ayolah Ahou! aku baru tau kau adalah pribadi yang malu-malu karena sebelum sebelumnya aku selalu menambahkan -in diakhir kata itu!" Air liur kagami semakin menjadi-jadi karena tawanya yang semakin membahana. Midorima menatap nanar kacamatanya yang terkena air liur Kagami. Dengan sangat terpaksa Ia beranjak kebelakang Aomine untuk mengambil Tisu.

"Diam kau baka! akan kubalas nanti!" Teriak Aomine masih dengan tidak jelas.

"Aominecchi, menyerah saja lah! aku tidak ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk dakian sepertimu-ssu!"

"Apa kau bilang-"

Krak!

Midorima terkejut dengan Suara dari pintu ditambah lagi goncangan yang disebabkannya, alhasil kacamata Midorima yang berada ditangannya tadi terjatuh dan Midorimapun terguncang kebelakang mengenai Aomine.

Bagi Midorima memang cuma sebuah hantaman kecil tapi bagi Aomine itu adalah sebuah Dorongan besar sampai Aomine terdorong kedepan dan Aomine merasakan Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan manis seperti coklat. Bibir kisepun menganga dan merasakan sesuatu yang menjelajahi dalam mulutnya. Kedua saliva mereka saling menyatu, Aomine merasakan deru napas kise yang panas Lidah Aomine semakin gencar menjelajahi dalam mulut Kise. Kise hanya terdiam kaku walaupun ia merasakan nikmat yang dirasanya. Aomine berhenti menjelajahi kedalam mulut kise, Kedua pasang bibir itu berhenti bersentuhan. Aomine mengunyah sisa pocki yang berada dalam mulut kise tadi. beberapa detik berlalu menyaksikan Aomine masih dengan tampang polosnya menguyah sisa pockinya.

sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai membuat Kise memerah (sangat) Aomine menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seperti yang dilakukan midorima tadi.

padahal Aomine hanya mencari sisa pocki dalam mulut kise karena Kagami bilang siapa yang mendapat sisa kunyahan terakhir akan menang, Aomine yang terobsesi dengan menang pun tidak mempermasalahkan apa-apa sampai sebelum ini.

Kagami membeku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Segera ia palingkan mukanya kesamping dan mendapati Murasakibara melakukan hal yang sama (baca : Membeku) wajah titan itu juga memerah.

Beda kagami Beda lagi dengan Midorima si tsundere, Ia merangkak-rangkak seperti bayi mencari kaca matanya yang sebenarnya dihadapannya. sayang sekali nak kau tak menyaksikan adegan tadi jika kau menyaksikannya pasti kau sangat memerah.

"A-aku" Aomine kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menatap Kise yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ci-ciuman pertama ku.." Gumam Kise.

"Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat tadi" Gumam Kagami.

"Kacamata ku.." Gumam Midorima.

"ma-maafkan aku Kise"

"tidakkkk! Aominecchi mengambil kesucianku-ssu! kembalikan!" Teriak Kise gila-gilaan.


End file.
